The Kyuubi Kid
by Baka Hanyou Raevyn
Summary: She's lived in the village her whole life, yet no one has ever seen her. What kind of trouble will she get into when she's paired up with Naruto?
1. Tsunade's New Headache

**Yeah, I know another story, but when you're lying awake in your dorm and you can't fall asleep but the best plot in the world pops up, you can't ignore it. So, here I go.**

**This takes place around episode 100. If you don't know who Tsunade is then this will contain spoilers and I'm sorry but I warned you.**

**The Kyuubi Kid**

**Chapter 1 – Tsunade's New Headache

* * *

**

All of Konoha stood beneath the Hokage tower awaiting the new Hokage to announce herself. A figure strode to the front of the platform on top of the tower wearing the Hokage's hat with the symbol for fire displayed proudly on her head.

"Konoha! I am the Godaime Hokage!" She called, tearing the hat from her head, allowing her hair to whip around her face.

A roar like no other issued from the gathered people of Konoha, celebrating their new Hokage and honoring the old.

Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, looked out over the sea of faces, with an emotion akin to pride on her face. _You kept Konoha strong, Sarutobi-sensei. I'm honored.

* * *

_

Later that day, Tsunade was sifting through a giant stack of papers concerning the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru, when a young Jounin entered her office with a large leather-bound book in his arms.

"Hokage-sama? I have Sarutobi-sama's journal here for your review." He announced.

"Leave it on my desk with everything else." She ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The jounin carefully placed the book next to the piles of paper and reports before exiting the room.

Tsunade paused in her reading when the door closed. _I dread reading this book, but I know everything in there will be useful at some time or another._

Sighing, she picked up the heavy volume and opened it a random page. As she was adjusting the book a letter fell from between the pages.

"What could this be?" Whispered Tsunade.

"_If anyone is reading this, I am either failing in my duties as Hokage, or I am no longer of this world. As morbid as this may sound, I hope it is the latter of the two. I have made many tough decisions in my time as a Hokage and the one I will explain here may be one of the worst. _

_Five months prior to the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a child was born. An ordinary female child, not born to any major clan or house, with no discernable features or characteristics to make her stand out from any of the other children, yet she became more different than anyone, save Naruto, or course._

_The girls name is Teishoku Joukei. The night Kyuubi attacked, Joukei managed to get herself onto the battle field, right under the Kyuubi. I watched in horror, as I was sure she would be killed before my eyes, but the most peculiar thing happened, she laughed._

_Joukei laughed at the Kyuubi. I believe he was so astonished by the fact that she had no fear of him whatsoever, that he didn't kill her. Instead, he took one of his tails and lightly brushed it across her eyes. Again, Joukei laughed, and the Kyuubi passed her by. _

_The Kyuubi did something when he brushed his tail over her eyes, where once her eyes were brown, now they were a murky gray. Not knowing what to do with her, I brought her to the hospital as fast as I could. I later learned that both her parents had been killed in the attack._

_When everything had settled down again, I returned to the hospital to check on Joukei, the medic nin that cared for her told me she was blind and nothing could be done to fix her vision. Seeing as the village was already in an uproar about Naruto, I took the girl and hid her away with a couple that had no children. The only condition was she could never be allowed outside of their home. Having one child in the village that was touched by Kyuubi was enough for me to handle. _

_To this day that girl is still with that family, and she has never been out of their complex. This is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The girl must be allowed to experience the world. I would like her to be introduced to Naruto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya will be her new sensei, since he has experience with someone who has been affected by Kyuubi._

_My final wish is that whomever is reading this, whether the new Hokage or otherwise, serve Konoha with all their being. Konoha is not just a village, but a family, held together by a Will of Fire. Protect and nurture Konoha like you would your own child._

_Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage of Konoha"_

Tsunade read the paper over many times before she could believe it. She immediately took off to find this family and this girl.

* * *

Tsunade stood across the street from the house she believed the girl lived in, contemplating how to handle this situation. Making up her mind, she strode across the street and knocked on the door.

"Hokage-sama? What's the problem?" A balding old man opened the door with surprise on his face.

"No, problem. I was wondering if a girl by the name of Joukei lived here." Tsunade asked calmly.

"Yes. Come in, I'll get her."

The man led her onto the house and into a sitting room, where he left her to get the girl. Tsunade seated herself on one side of the room and waited for the man to return with apprehension in her gut.

"Hokage-sama? This is Joukei." The man had once again entered the room, this time with a girl next to him.

"She has a strong color, like Sarutobi-sensei." The girl whispered to the man.

Tsunade frowned slightly. "I was under the impression that you were blind." She said.

"I am, Hokage-sama. Some people and objects give off a color. Sarutobi-sensei always had a strong color, and so do you." She said in the same soft voice. "He was a kind person, I miss him greatly. Were you close to him?"

"I was. He was my sensei, too." Tsunade answered her softly. "He actually sent me here. It's time you were introduced to someone, and it's time you were trained to be a shinobi of Konoha. If that is the life you wish to follow, that is."

A myriad of emotions flashed over Joukei's face, ending on pure rapture. "I can become a shinobi? Even though I am blind?"

"A shinobi needs more than eyesight. You can be a shinobi if you wish."

The resounding cry of happiness was loud enough to shake the house. Joukei launched herself at Tsunade and wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug. "Thank you, Hokage-sama! Thank you!"

Tsunade laughed and embraced Joukei, whose face shined with tears of happiness.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk reviewing reports when she looked over her shoulder to the window. "I know you're there, Jiraiya. Stop peeping and get in here. I need to talk to you."

As she predicted, Jiraiya flipped down from the roof and into the room, via the window. "I wasn't peeping on you Tsunade. Just sitting."

"Whatever. I have a new student for you. I want you to train her along with Naruto." Tsunade retrieved the letter from Sarutobi from inside her desk and handed it to Jiraiya. "This should explain everything."

Jiraiya took the letter and quietly read it. When he finished he had the same look of disbelief on his face that Tsunade did. "Have you seen her yet?"

"I did. I went to her home the other day. She is blind but she told me some people or objects have a color, which is some kind of sight. You are to train her to use her sight and train her to be a shinobi." Tsunade instructed.

"I will train her, but can you see if there is anything that you can do about her eyes? You weren't around to treat her when it first happened and there is no one better than you at medical jutsu." Jiraiya asked.

"There may not be anything I can do, considering who did that to her eyes in the first place." Tsunade answered. "But I will check anyway."

Jiraiya nodded. "When do I meet her with Naruto?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Joukei fidgeted restlessly as she waited in a sitting room by the door for Tsunade and two mystery guests. Finally, when she though she couldn't sit any longer, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" She screamed to the rest of the house, who happened to be sitting in the room as well.

Practically ripping the door out of the wall, Joukei saw Tsunade's color and two others behind her.

"Hello, Joukei." Tsunade said kindly.

"Hello, Hokage-sama! Come in!" Joukei stood to the side and let them in, carefully studying the two new people, who had strong colors as well. After closing the door considerably nicer than she had opened it, Joukei followed.

"Good to see you again, Tsunade-sama." The old man greeted.

"And you. How has Joukei been since yesterday?" Tsunade asked.

"Bouncing off the walls." He laughed.

Tsunade smiled and turned to Joukei as she entered the room and sat across from her. "Joukei, I want you to meet Naruto and Jiraiya. They will be teaching you to become a shinobi."

"What!?" Naruto exploded.

Joukei turned her head to the boy, hearing his outburst. His color was the strangest she had ever seen. It flashed and flared everywhere, so much so that it almost hurt to look at sometimes. _His color is as loud as he is._ She turned to look at the person next to Naruto, whose color was much softer but still strong.

"Jiraiya will be teaching more than you, Naruto. She will be your partner." Tsunade said with a tone of finality.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "How come I've never seen you before?" He asked Joukei.

"I've never left this house. Sarutobi-sensei told me it would be best for me to stay away." She answered quietly, suddenly shy.

"You're weird." Bluntly added Naruto.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!" Tsunade scolding, smacking him upside the head.

Joukei laughed. "I'm weird? You're one to talk. Your color flares all over the place. Now that's weird." Joukei stated, no longer seeming shy.

"Huh? Color? What are you talking about, sister?" Naruto looked as Joukei with confusion, rubbing the huge welt on his head.

"Some people and objects have a color. Yours is all over the place." Joukei explained.

Naruto just stared at her and she stared right back.

"You're weird." They stated at the same time. "I'm not weird, you're weird! Stop copying me! Weird-o!"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the old man just watched the two bicker in unison for a moment before smiles broke out on their faces.

"I think this will work out just fine." Jiraiya predicted.

* * *

The next day, Joukei was up extra early and fidgeting constantly. She completed all her daily chores in less than 2 hours, a new record, and she made breakfast for her family.

"Excited?" The old man asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Joukei cringed.

"Quite." He laughed.

Joukei groaned and flopped onto a cushion next to the table. "I just can't wait. I mean, I've always had to watch the rest of the village from the roof. I'm a little scared, too. What if, all the others think I'm not good enough to be a ninja? What if, they chase me away? What if—"

"No more of that. You have never needed the approval of anyone to do what you feel in your heart you must do. I have first hand experience with that." Joukei grinned. "Do not base your worth and your spirit on the expectations and abilities of others. I've taught you that everything happens for a reason, whether it is known to us or not, but all will make sense in time."

"Thanks. But does that mean that everything is already planned out and all the choices that everyone makes are already set in stone?" Joukei asked.

"Not at all. Every choice lays a new path, and from that path are other paths, and so on. Everything you do has meaning, a purpose. Otherwise, there is no reason for life. The trick is to find your purpose. Why are you here, doing what you're doing?" The old man asked.

"I don't know." She answered looking in her lap.

"Then you had better get out there and find your purpose, now shouldn't you."

She raised her head and smiled at the old man with gratitude and love. "I'll do my best!"

A knock on the door startled Joukei and she immediately raced to answer it.

"Oi! You ready to start training?" Naruto demanded.

Joukei nodded, looking past Naruto at Jaraiya across the street. "Just need to put my shoes on."

Shoes on and ready to train, Joukei left her home for the first time, searching for colors with wide eyes. Since, most of the buildings didn't have color, and she didn't know where they were going, Joukei walked between the boys so as not to run into anything, or anyone, because some of the people had little to no color at all.

"What are we doing first?" Joukei asked.

"First we're going to introduce you to some friends of ours, and then I want to know everything that Sarutobi-sensei taught you." Jiraiya explained.

* * *

"Oi! Fuzzy-brows, Neji, Tenten! We'd like you to meet someone!" Naruto shouted at the three training genin.

The three stopped what they were doing and looked over to the blond with a mix of emotions. Lee was happy to see him, while Neji and Tenten looked peeved that their training was interrupted, and Gai, who was standing beside the injured Lee watching his other two students train, simply looked at the new arrivals at Naruto's shout.

"Way to be loud." Joukei muttered.

"You'll get used to him. He really only has one volume, and it's loud." Jiraiya chuckled.

Gai made it over first with Lee not far behind, Neji and Tenten took their time.

"It's been a long time, Jaraiya, glad to see you've come back." Gai said with a big white smile.

_He has a bright color, too. It's so strange seeing so many people with colors!_

"Naruto-kun, who is your friend?" Lee asked.

"This is my new training partner, Joukei-chan." Naruto answered.

Joukei turned her head to the new voice but could barely see his color. _He has almost no color, why is his so dull?_ "Hi."

"I am the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee! It's a pleasure to meet you, Joukei." Lee proclaimed.

_He's as loud as Naruto._ Joukei tried to fix her gaze of what she assumed would be his face, but with so little color to go by, she wound up looking over his left shoulder.

By this time, Neji and Tenten had joined them. Neji's gaze immediately went to her eyes when he saw their pale color. He then noticed that she wasn't looking directly at Lee, but over his shoulder. _She's blind._

"Now that you've met Lee, these are my other students, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten. This is Joukei." Gai introduced.

Joukei turned her attention to the two new people. She winced upon looking at Neji. _His color is so bright by his eyes. It's so bright it hurts._ She quickly averted her eyes to Tenten, whose color was much softer and kinder on her poor eyes.

"Hey, Joukei-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked seeing her wince.

"Yeah, he's just very… bright." She whispered.

The four standing opposite them exchanged confused glances.

"Joukei has… unique eyes. She is blind, but some people have colors. Obviously, Neji, yours is very bright." Jiraiya explained.

"Only his eyes are really bright, the rest of him is fine." Joukei added.

"You see people as colors? What color am I?" Lee asked excitedly.

"People's colors are hard to describe, but I would say it's in the green family." Joukei added hesitantly, because Lee has such a faint color to begin with, it was even harder to tell what color it really was.

"Hey, if you can tell fuzzy-brows what his color is you can tell me mine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No." She simply denied him.

"What? Why?"

"I like him better. Remember, you're weird." Joukei stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"No you're the weird one!" He retaliated.

Jiraiya and Gai shook their heads while Lee, Neji and Tenten peered at the bickering duo.

"They bicker like siblings, and they only met yesterday." Jiraiya sighed. "Why me?"

"Where did that girl come from? I've never seen her before." Gai asked.

The three watching Naruto and Joukei bicker turned their attention to the conversation behind them, without taking their eyes off the fight, so as to listen in.

"She has always lived in the village; she just never left her house before. Today is her first day outside the confines of her home." Jiraiya explained.

Gai stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. "Why would anyone keep their child cooped up in a house all their life?"

"Sarutobi-sensei ordered it so, and I cannot say anymore with out stepping over my bounds." Jiraiya finished.

All four listening to Jiraiya were wide-eyed.

"She must be special, indeed." Gai whispered.

_You have no idea.

* * *

_

The following week past by in a blur of activity for Joukei. Everyday she met with Naruto and Jiraiya, learning how to rely on her other senses because her ability to see colors was so limited. She also learned how to summon her chakra and how to control it.

Joukei and Naruto continued to grow close, acting more and more like siblings each day. Soon they were finishing each others sentences, bickering over meaningless things, and getting on Jiraiya's nerves just to see him get flustered. Joukei even adopted Naruto's nickname for him when they caught him peeping during training.

As the days passed, Joukei told them that peoples colors were more detailed and weren't just blobs anymore. Also, more things had colors, or outlines. The world was still black but when she got close enough to something it had a faint outline. Joukei started to believe that she would be able to see the world and not just blobby colors. This belief gave her a reason to train harder, and Naruto was always there to help.

Naruto would often be away for part of a day on a mission or working with Sakura and Sasuke. One day, they both came with him to help with Joukei because Kakashi was on a mission and they were left free.

Joukei immediately liked Sakura, with her soft yet edgy color, but she couldn't decide on Sasuke. His color was hostile, menacing, and cold. Looking at him sent chills down her spine. _He is someone to look out for when your back is turned.

* * *

_

At the end of her first week of training, everything stopped. Naruto and three other genin and a chunin were sent on a mission. Joukei arrived at the gates of Konoha to see the five colors leaving, Lee's muted color and Sakura's soft color at the gates. Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground, mumbling about Sasuke.

Joukei rushed to the gates and called out. "You better come back alive, Naruto, or you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, weird-o!" Was his response before he disappeared from view and hearing range.

_Please come back alright, Naruto. I think I'm starting to see my purpose, don't leave me blind and in the dark._

Joukei didn't move from her spot at the gate for many hours. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder gently making her jump. She turned and saw the slightly less muted color of Lee.

"Don't worry, Joukei-san. Naruto will be back in no time with Sasuke in tow, and he'll perfectly fine." Lee assured her.

"Thank you, Lee-kun." Joukei turned her gaze back to the road wishing to see Naruto's wild color on the horizon.

* * *

**OK, that's where I'm leaving it. If I didn't mention this at the beginning, I hate Sasuke. There will be Sasuke bashing whenever I can fit it in.**

**I don't know if I'll go through every battle with the Sound 5 and Sasuke. If I get people who want me to, then I will. If not, I'll get right back to the good stuff.**

**I'm pretty sure I mentioned this at the beginning but I'll say it again, if there is going to be any romance involving Naruto, it will be with Hinata. I will never, ever, break up that pairing.**

**Does anyone know what Tenten's last name is??? I couldn't find it.**

**OK, I'm done.**

**Ja!**


	2. I've Got Your Back

**Boy was I surprised when (after only 6 hours since posted) I got my first review. Especially since I posted the story at 1AM. You readers are nuts. Haha.**

**Thank you Uma for pointing out my mistake, I went back and fixed it. **

**Also, I'm not really following the story line. There's about 100 eps of filler arc at this point and I just figured I'd breeze over that with whatever the hell I wanted. Don't like it, tough. I've got a bunch of other stories that are rotting. Message me if you want to take one of them over and finish them. Some I'm not giving so don't be mad if I say no.**

**Here's the next chap!**

**The Kyuubi Kid**

**Chapter 2 – I've Got Your Back

* * *

**

_**Last time:**_

"_Don't worry, Joukei-san. Naruto will be back in no time with Sasuke in tow and he'll perfectly fine." Lee assured her._

"_Thank you, Lee-kun." Joukei turned her gaze back to the road wishing to see Naruto's wild color on the horizon.

* * *

_

Lee was eventually able to convince Joukei to go home and get some rest, though he had no intention of doing the same. When the others had left, Lee felt useless because of his injuries and surgery. Seeing the others willing to risk their lives to bring back Sasuke caused Lee to make a crucial decision.

He was going after them.

With a final look at Konoha, Lee dropped his crutch and sped down the road and out of sight, all the while thinking about what he could do to help.

Lee kept running until he caught up with Naruto. By the looks of things he needed some help. Lee jumped between Naruto and his opponent, blocking the attack.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried.

"Relieving you of your opponent. Sasuke is getting away." Lee replied settling into a relaxed position. "I am your new opponent. Fight me!" Lee called to the man standing across the field.

"Who are you to interfere?" The man called back.

"I am the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee! Who are you?"

"They call me Kimimaru." He answered.

"Go, Naruto. I will handle him. You made a promise to Sakura-san to bring back Sasuke." Lee reminded Naruto.

"Right." He nodded. Turning he ran in the direction the Sasuke left in.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Kimimaru made a move to attack Naruto.

"I'm your opponent now!" Lee cried intercepting the attack.

Kimimaru turned his attention to Lee, and the two began to fight.

_Hurry, Naruto. Bring Sasuke back.

* * *

_

Naruto raced after Sasuke, desperately trying to catch up before he hit the border. Every fiber of his being spoke of determination.

_Sasuke… I will bring you back!_

His pace quickened ever further, his leaps became longer, he was catching up. The landscape flashed by going unnoticed by the blond. His mind focused only on running. Suddenly he burst forth into the light and saw him.

"Sasuke!" He cried.

The boy stopped and turned at the sound of his name. Seeing Naruto, he smirked arrogantly.

_So they sent the failure to get me. Perfect._

Naruto glared at the arrogant Uchiha, when his smirk only got bigger.

"What are you smirking at? There's no way you're getting away from me!" Naruto stated with passion.

If anything, Sasuke's smirk got bigger. His black, emotionless eyes boring into Naruto's, trying to engulf him in darkness.

_I'll bring this jerk back for hurting Sakura-chan! No matter what!

* * *

_

Joukei may have heeded Lee's request that she go home, but that didn't mean she was going to rest. She stood straight and tall, on the roof of her home, staring in the direction Naruto and the others had gone. Her face contorted in a look of sheer determination as she gazed out over the forests surrounding Konoha, willing her eyes to pick up the outline of them all and spot the brightness of Naruto on the horizon.

_I will not turn away. Not until they come back. I owe Naruto that much for helping me train all this time._

Suddenly, a pulse of chakra, so strong that Joukei could have sworn the building shook, passed through the city. Though, her eyes didn't perceive any difference in her surroundings, nor did she see anyone heading back to the village. The short hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goose bumps ran up her arms. Joukei's eyes widened realizing who the chakra belonged to.

_No. Let me be wrong. That pulse was too big for anyone to survive. Let me be wrong!_

Joukei wasted no more time thinking and raced off along the roof tops of Konoha toward the gates, toward that chakra.

Just before reaching the gates someone's arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly to their body.

"Let me go! I have to help Naruto!" She cried.

"Calm down, Joukei. Help is on the way." Jiraiya's calm, rough voice sounded in her ear and she stopped struggling. "But, this is Naruto's fight. He needs to do this on his own."

"What? I don't understand." Joukei said.

"Naruto is fighting not only his rival, but his friend. He needs to handle this on his own." Jiraiya explained calmly.

Joukei sensed there was more to the situation then he was telling her. She sensed the bitter undertone of regret in Jiraiya's voice.

_I don't understand. Who is this Sasuke to be so important to so many people? And who is he to Naruto? He never seemed anything but a jerk when I met him. _

"He's going to be okay, right?" She asked softly, hanging her head so her hair obscured her eyes. "Please don't just tell me he will to make me feel better. I want the truth."

Jiraiya paused for a moment before answering. He took in the appearance of his newest student. _She's already changed so much since she started training with Naruto. She's become a Kunoichi in such a short time. Naruto really has a big affect on people._

"The truth is Naruto will come back with a smile plastered on his face even if he was an inch from death. I've already seen it once. But, really, I don't know." He said sadly.

Joukei turned her head back to the road leading out of Konoha. "I want to help him. I need to get stronger to help him." She whispered.

Jiraiya smiled down at the top of his new students head. _If Sasuke some how gets away from Naruto he will need a good training partner to get stronger. I think this girl is just that partner.

* * *

_

Sunlight streamed in the windows of the hospital room causing the occupants to stir out of their slumber.

Naruto opened his eyes with effort, groaning slightly at the bright sunlight coming through the windows. Shifting to see where he was, he noticed Joukei curled up in a chair next to this bed, sound asleep. Smiling, he attempted to sit up. The task made more difficult then normal due to the amount of bandages covering his body. He groaned with the effort, effectively waking Joukei.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake. How are you feeling? What happened? Do you need anything? Should I get someone? Is there--?" Joukei jumped up asking questions a mile a minute.

"I'm fine, Joukei. You can sit down and relax." Naruto interrupted.

Instead of sitting, Joukei walked over to the bed with a solemn look holding something in her hands.

"I," she hesitated, looking for the right words, "You can in with this, and I think don't know what it means, but I think you might want it." She finished in a rush, holding the parcel out to Naruto.

Taking it carefully, Naruto un-wrapped the cloth to reveal Sasuke's forehead protector. A bold scratch going through the center of the leaf symbol caused by none other then Naruto. He stared down at it with sadness. Sadness for a lost comrade, for a lost team mate, for a lost friend, his best friend.

Joukei fidgeted next to the bed, shifting from foot to foot. _I've never seen him look like this. I don't know what to do. Do I say something?_ "Naruto, I don't know anything about what you're dealing with right now, and I'm new at this kind of thing, and I don't really know what to say to make you feel better, but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me." Joukei said in a rush.

Naruto smiled at her, "Thanks." _For just being here.

* * *

_

A few days later Naruto was released from the hospital. Of course, he had tried to get away numerous times before, which resulted in him being tied to his bed by Shizune. Joukei never lifted a finger to help him, nor did she help Shizune. What surprised both of them was the sudden summons to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama? Joukei-san and Naruto-san are here to see you." A chuunin announced.

"Send them in."

"What's up Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, cheeky as ever.

A vein throbbed in Tsunada's forehead, the mantra _'Don't kill him'_ running through her mind. "Jiraiya has something he needs to discuss with you." She said carefully.

Said toad hermit made his entrance through the window. "Tomorrow you start a new training regiment. We leave at dawn from the North Gate. Pack enough supplies for a month and don't be late." That said he promptly left via the window.

Joukei and Naruto just stared at the spot Jiraiya had originally been standing with identical looks of complete confusion mixed with excitement on their faces. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at them.

"You heard the man. Dismissed."

* * *

Dawn rose to find Joukei leaning against the North Gate of Konoha, supply pack on the ground next to her. Jiraiya watched her from stare down the road, the same road where she witnessed Kakashi carrying an unconscious Naruto on his back to the hospital.

_Flashback:_

I can't wait here much longer. If he doesn't come back soon I'm going after him. _Joukei thought._

_After her talk with Jiraiya, Joukei had jumped to the top of the gate and sat gazing out over the road willing Naruto to appear. Finally, two blobs of color appeared on the horizon. One she recognized as Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, the other was Naruto's, but something was wrong._

"_Ero-sennin, something's wrong. Naruto's color is wrong!" She shouted, nearly in tears as she jumped from the gate and ran down the road._

"_Joukei, wait!" Jiraiya shouted, pursuing his emotional student. He caught her just as Kakashi came into view with Naruto on his back. "Naruto." _

"_Naruto! Kakashi-san, what's wrong, what happened? Is he..?" Joukei couldn't control herself anymore. Collapsing into Jiraiya's arms she let her tears fall._

He can't be dieing! He can't! I can't lose the only person I have! Please, Naruto, don't leave me. _She silently willed to anyone that would listen._

"_Please, don't leave me blind." She whispered so softly Jiraiya only just heard her._

"_Get him to the hospital Kakashi, I'll take care of her." Jiraiya ordered the Jounin._

_End flashback.

* * *

_

_I've never seen her scared of anything. None of my training exercises even made her hesitate, but seeing Naruto like that nearly destroyed her. They formed such a strong bond in so short a time. Naruto was her first friend, her first precious person besides her foster parents. This training will only strengthen that bond._

Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows alerting Joukei to his presence. "You're here early. Any reason why?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too, excited about this training, I guess." Joukei half lied.

"You know what the life of a shinobi entails, Joukei. You and Naruto accepted those risks when you started training. This may sound harsh, but there are always casualties. That is what awaits a shinobi." Jiraiya said.

"Just because I accept something does not mean I like it, nor does it mean I will just roll over and let it happen. I will do everything I can to protect my precious people. Without them, I would be nothing, and no one. They define who I am. I won't let them be taken away. Not when I can do something to stop it." Joukei answered passionately. "That is my nindo."

Jiraiya studied his pupil. As she spoke her posture changed. Joukei went from leaning against the gate to standing straight-backed, hands fisted at her sides, with determination and defiance etched across her face. "That's what I like to hear." Jiraiya laughed.

As Jiraiya finished laughing, Naruto came running over looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"What happened to you?" Joukei asked.

"I'm not a morning person until at least nine." He replied with a grin.

"Since, we're all here, let's get going." Jiraiya leapt off into the trees with the others following.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, where are we going?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of travel.

"A secluded spot right outside the Fire Nation. Its neutral territory, but we will still have to be on our guard. We'll talk when we get there. For now worry about keeping up." Jiraiya picked up the pace after this little speech and the conversation died out.

* * *

After hours of travel the trio reached their destination. Jiraiya had led them to a small clearing with a river to one side and thick woods surrounding them. It would have been quite tranquil if they weren't going to be training.

"So what's the big training you've got planned?" Naruto blurted out.

"A little survival training. You two will be against each other setting traps for the other and using stealth to hide or ambush the other. I have to report to Tsunade every week about your progress. When I'm gone you will return here under a white flag until I return. Understood?"

Both teens nodded, mischief shining in both sets of eyes. _He never said we couldn't lay any traps for him._ Both laughed evilly in their minds. Jiraiya suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Before you start, there are two more things; Naruto take off your forehead protector. We are no longer in the Fire Nation and there could be missing nin out here that don't need to know who you are, and Joukei, this test will decide if you're ready to become a genin. Begin."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chap. But I wanted to get something out and this felt like the greatest place to stop it. Plus, some great stuff is going to happen in the next chap.**

**About Joukei not being a genin yet. Tsunade said she could be a ninja, but she never granted her a forehead protector. She has to earn that sucker just like the rest of them, granted this way is either more evil or more fun then the way the others received theirs, but whatever.**

**I'll try to get the next chap out faster. Raevyn out!**


	3. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers:**

I have decided to re-write all my stories. I've been putting it off for quite a while but it really needs to be done. Some will be completely re-done. Characters may be changed or omitted completely. I'm sorry if anyone is upset by this, but I really need to do this. My writing has changed since I first started these stories. With a good kick in the ass from a couple friends of mine, I've been coerced to get my act together. Bear with me. I'll leave the stories up until I've written more or equal to what's already there. Hopefully, I'll get these stories out soon. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
